


Words on the Page

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are stories Elena doesn't get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words on the Page

a.  
this was Matt's story:  
(Everyday, for three hours in the morning, Elena would write. 

Then she would put her pens and paper away and wake Matt up for work. Then she would wake up the kids and get them ready for school. They always ate cereal because Elena can't cook. Then the kids and Matt leave and Elena would spend the day cleaning, repairing the house, and writing for three more hours.

Eventually, Matt would open up his own business and he's make enough to support her for the rest of their lives. And, eventually, Elena would publish a book and she would make enough to support their family, together, forever.)

b. this was Bonnie's story:  
(Bonnie and Elena have known each other all their lives. They'd been best friends for as long as they both could remember. They talked about everything. Bonnie would do Elena's math homework, Elena would answer Bonnie's discussion questions for history. They shared their toys, their phones, their clothes, and their lives. They were a they. 

After lunch with her mom, Elena would go to Bonnie's house and they'd spend the rest of Mother's Day together. Sometimes Bonnie would vent, sometimes Bonnie would cry, sometimes Bonnie would say nothing, but she would always have Elena. When Elena's parents died, Bonnie called her every day and sometimes Elena didn't say she was fine.

They'd be roommates in college. Everything else would work itself out.)

c. this was Caroline's story:  
(Caroline would fall in love with the new cute guy but he would instantly fall for Elena.)

(Elena would win Miss Mystic Falls; Caroline would fail again.)

(Everything would be horrible, but they'd persevere. That's what friendship is.)

d. this was Jeremy's story:  
(When they were little, Elena would write a story and Jeremy would illustrate it. They would show their parents, who would keep all of them and joke about them at the dinner table.

And they would keep doing this.)

e. this was Damon's story:  
(Elena figures it out, figures _them_ out and grabs him and kisses him. The sun would be shinning and he'd have a palm full of Elena's soft hair in his hand. She'd say, "I love you," over and over again and she would mean it. Damon hasn't quite worked out where Stefan fits in, but Damon knows he's happy.

And there would be no bumps on the road.)

f. this was Stefan's story:  
(They were together. And they were happy.

Then it was over.)

~~(he would kill her; she would kill him.)~~

g.  
this was her parent's story:  
(Elena was happy.)

h. This was the story Elena wanted:  
(She hadn't figured it out. But that's okay. Figuring it out is what life is.)

i. This is the story she gets:  
(Death.

People die around her. She survived.

Until she didn't. 

But she still walks on the earth.)


End file.
